Advice stories
by Miss Know-it-all1030
Summary: If you have a problem, P.M. me! I will gladly give you advice... but in the form of a story. Many of these will be from a book I read called Checken Soup. I don't know why it's called that. I also have some other awesome tales. And P.S. they are all true.
1. Chapter 1

**coming soon. Please leave your problem so I can post first story... or maybe I'll just post a random one.**


	2. out of batteries

Once I was climbing a mountain in Mexico. I normally don't do solo hikes, but this time I did. This mountain was hard to climb because it was all ice and you have to climb with an ice pick. If you stopped moving for more than fifteen minutes, you froze to death. If you slip and can't regain balance within two seconds, you slip, slide down the mountain at thirty miles per hour, and die. I was hiking at 2 am. and my flashlight batteries ran out. I carried an extra pair, but they only lasted for 20 minutes, and then I couldn't see. That's when I realized that I was starting to panic. I stopped and told myself _I could if I_... and I started to realize that my eyes were adjusting to the darkness and I could see. Then I was able to carry on without stopping or slipping. I was able to reach the top of the mountain.

**Story told by Jim Hold. Fellow one percent club member who has done many amazing things. My next story will be from Danny, another one percent club member and a good friend of Jim's. Both people are very admirable and that's why I'm posting their stories. If you have an amazing story about something you did and you want me to post it, PM it to me! All stories will be posted!**


	3. My Closest Friend

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I had a friend named Bar who moved away to Israel one summer. She was my best friend, even though she didn't go to my school. I was extremely sad, and since she moved, my life went downhill. First, I lost her email address. Then, I started falling behind on homework. I felt lonely and my school friends seemed to start acting mean. Three years later at a sleepaway camp, I made a doubtful wish that I would see Bar again. When I came home, my mom said she found Bar's mom on google plus. But then, she said the news that hit me like a brick. Bar was sick with some kind of diseas and she was in the hospital... and she had been for the past three years. That night, I prayed for her. I prayed every night for her to get better. A month later I heard the best news of all... Bar was cured!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMoral: Sometimes, the farthest away person is closest in your prayers. A wish is a prayer, and a prayer will be answered.em/p 


	4. A True Love? Or a Short Crush?

There was a guy I liked named Levi. He was cool, popular, and all the girls loved him. He also had the cutest smile! When we switched seats in class, I was so happy because I was moved right in front of Levi. When we worked together in partners, I was really happy, because my partner was Levi. But when I turned around to work, he let me do all the work. Whenever something went wrong and I told my friends who sat next to me, he butted in with some rude comment. I guess he didn't like me, which made me sad. Over time though, I began to see how mean and rude he could be. At our classes first dance, my best friend Ellie asked him to dance and he just flat out said "no." I began liking Josh, a guy who is a lot like me, is kind, I sort-a know, and, most importantly, isn't mean. I was happy with Josh, and from then on, I never liked Levi. Now the only problem is that he might like me. Possibly. Maybe not. I sure hope not. I liked Levi because he was confident. I ended up hating him for just about the same reason.

_Moral of story: Your true love is often right in front of you, but a short crush is blocking your view._

**I just want to remind you that when you tell me a problem to get advice, when I post story and you don't want me to give you a shout-out, just tell me. This story was inspired by MyBrokenHeart123.**


	5. My Best Enemy and Friend

I have a "friend" who kinda hates me. And I kinda hate her. The problem is that she always hangs out with my friends. Like, always. Whenever I say something, she makes some sort of rude comment. It's really annoying so I decided to ask why she hates me. Her answer? "Because you hate me." I explained that I disliked her because I thought she hated me. We started laughing and soon, we couldn't believe we disliked each other. We were friends from then on.

_Moral of story: Sometimes, the person who you thinks hates you, hates you because they thought you hate them._


	6. A Conversation

When I was in kindergarten, I got mad at a girl named Tatiana for... I don't even know why! I thought she was mean because she played with my friends and I didn't want to play. It was my fault. After play-time, We got picked to erase the board together. We started a conversation and she said sorry for "taking" my friends. I said sorry for assuming she took my friends. Soon, we became best friends along with our other friend, Lauren. Now, seven years later, we are still very good friends. I'm so glad I started that conversation.

_Moral: The smallest things lead to big things._

**Please leave a review or PM me if you need advice. I give advice on anything. I am happy to recieve any reviews or requests for advice. You can also leave suggestions for advice even if you don't need it. If you have anything to say about the stories, I am also happy to hear what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
